


I Know

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Inspiration, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: I know all of this because… You decided to be with me





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can enjoy this little piece of my mind, I know is short but I'm just starting.

 

 

_I know I’m not worth it_

_I know I’m useless_

_I know I don’t deserve you_

_But there’s one thing I know for sure_

_You make me feel worth it_

_You make me want to be better_

_I know all of this because…_

_._

_._

_._

_**You decided to be with me.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you did like it! 
> 
> Also you can follow me on tumblr @lizzy29792


End file.
